


Late-Night Snack Run

by orphan_account



Category: yttd, キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, alishin, late night drive, oogh this is a bit ooc, shinalice, they are gay and in love okay that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shin has trouble sleeping at night, so he and Alice go to get some snacks.
Relationships: Hiyori Sou | Tsukimi Shin & Yabusame Alice, Hiyori Sou | Tsukimi Shin/Yabusame Alice
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Late-Night Snack Run

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably a bit ooc but I hope it’s still enjoyable !! I love these two they are so epic

“This’ll be the last time, I swear!”

“My dear, you said that last night. And the night before that. And the night before that.”

Shin was pleading with Alice to go out, again. They had been doing this every night for about 2 weeks now. It was nearly 3am and Shin had been up all night, feeling uneasy. This had become the usual routine for him, staying up too late due to some feeling of anxiety andgetting bored. Bored and hungry. He could always just make a snack himself but he saw no fun in that. Alice would always offer to make a snack for the both of them, but the other would beg to go to some gas station here or a corner store there. It was too easy for Alice to give in and grab the car keys.

“Okay, yes, I have said that a bunch over the past couple weeks...but come on! It’s just another little snack run”

“Alright, alright. We’ll go, anywhere in particular you have in mind?”

“No, just somewhere we can get chips”

The two snuck quietly through the halls, attempting not to annoy their cats, until they were at the door of their home. They exited and made their way to the car, Alice making his way to the driver’s side. He almost always drove on these trips, he knew the other enjoyed looking at the street lights while the car was moving. 

The trip had been one of the longest yet, Alice seeking to tire Shin out so they’d both be able to get some rest after getting back home. The pair had stopped at small gas station and picked up some sweets and chips, some of which they planned to keep in the house for throughout the days. 

“My dear, did you get everything you wanted? I am sure we can make another quick stop if you would like.”

There was no answer to Alice’s question, at least not a coherent one. All he got back was a murmured, groggy noise that was incomprehensible. Once the two arrived home, Alice found that Shin was practically asleep, his eyes just barely remaining open to keep himself awake. He attempted to ask if they were home, but only made tired, inaudible noise. Alice wrapped out the plastic bag containing their snacks around his arm, and slowly picked the other up to carry him inside. Opening the door was a bit of a struggle while holding the other, but he was able to manage. Shin was placed gently in their bed, while the former went to place the bag in their kitchen and head back to the bed. 

“Goodnight, my love”

“goodnight Alice...”

Once together again, they whispered their good nights, and the two drifted to sleep. It was one the first nights Shin was able to sleep peacefully in a long time.


End file.
